Where Wolves Run
by KatsyKatie66
Summary: Something big is coming, something that nobody is ready for. This is Slash between Stiles and Derek, its also a super slow burn be warned. please tell me what you think :) Also posted on my A03 account under KatsyKatie66 (more explicit content will be on there)
1. Chapter 1

Stiles glared out his bedroom window, grabbing his hair in frustration. The sound of the rain on any other night might have lulled Stiles into sleep, but not tonight, Scott was out there somewhere talking or what Stiles hoped was just talking to some hunters who had been causing a ruckus around town. Hopefully Scott with Chris's help would be able to get them to leave without much of a fight. You might ask why Stiles wasn't out there with them well that's easily answered Scott and Chris thought it might be a better idea for them to do this without Stiles, or how Chris had put it "We don't need you inability to not stop talking there to interrupt us, so stay!". Stiles tossed himself onto his side staring at his wall, other than the hunters Beacon Hills had become un-naturally silent as if something big was around the corner and this was just the giant breath before the dive. Scott the true alpha refused to listen to Stiles pleads to just stay on guard, instead he insisted that Stiles stop being so paranoid and just enjoy the fact summer was here and relax. Closing his eyes Stiles hoped the morning would bring good news.

Morning sun filtered through the window and onto Stiles face, groaning he flopped an arm over his face.

"Stiles, Stiles get up it's almost noon" John called up to his son.

Blinking a few times and letting his eyes adjust to the light Stiles managed to roll off his bed. Shucking some pants on and a shirt that didn't smell to bad. Making his way downstairs the smell of pancakes wafted over.

"Hmmmm, pancakes thanks dad" Stiles piled pancakes onto his plate, pouring syrup over them.

"There's a conference that I am to attend down in Dallas so I'll be gone for about a week Stiles, I am trusting you to stay here and not get into trouble, supernatural or not understood"

Stiles nodded through his mouthful, John gave a satisfied nod back digging into his own meal.

"na na na na na na na BATMAAAN" Stiles jumped as his phone rang

"Hey Scott, how did things go?"

"Alright, they say they won't leave until Derek comes to talk with them, hey you mind if I drop by I'll give you a rundown"

"Sure, Dads about to head out for some conference so let's say half hour"

"Sounds good see ya".

Stiles hung up stuffing the last of his food into his mouth then dumping his plate into the sink, and ran off to his room. Last time Scott was over he complained that the stench in his room could kill a horse, Stiles chalked it up to werewolf senses but decided because of this he'd give his room a quick tidy.

Stiles had just waved his dad off when Scott decided to pull up, getting off his bike with a big goofy grin on his face.

"Hey man" Scott came up giving Stiles a pat on the back

The boys moved into the living room chatting about video games and the like,

"So what happened last night" Scott sighed and leaned back into the couch "Chris and I managed to convince them that I am no threat and those in my pack are not, but there not convinced that I have Derek or his pack under control, they are most worried about Peter, but honestly who the hell ever had a grip on Peter".

"So they want to meet with Derek, That can't be to hard, Derek knows how to be on his best behavior for a single meeting"

"One big problem, they want Derek's entire pack there including Peter, and Peter doesn't play by anybodies rules but his own."

Stiles nodded falling backwards into the couch "Derek is still alpha over Peter maybe we can just get him to do that alpha command thingy" Scott raised an eyebrow and a small laugh.

"Alpha Command thingy, hahaha well Chris has gone to talk to Derek, said he wants to stress the importance of this meeting, bla bla bla"

Stiles jumped up " Enough Scott let us play some C.O.D, get some of that worry off your mind, don't worry Scotty boy ill go easy on you"

Scott grabbed the Xbox controller from his hand "As if".


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles was bored and that was final, Scott had wandered off to wherever Allison was at that moment, as it was now Stiles was hanging upside down off the couch, eyes shut and trying for the life of himself sit still. Hearing footsteps in front of him Stiles opened his eyes to see a

"Hello Stiles"

Stiles flailed around trying to get up right, quickly trying to put some distance between himself and Peter, But before he could get far his wrist was caught in an iron grip. Stiles was dragged forward so their chests touched. Peter grinned down "Graceful as ever I see"

"Let go of me" Stiles spat trying to rip free.

Peter tilted his head as if to contemplate what Stiles had demanded, only to look down grinning bigger "I don't think I will" and with that he sat down on the couch, pulling Stiles onto his lap wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on Stiles shoulder. Stiles continued to struggle until Peters grip became painfully tight. Stiles sighed sitting back resigned.

"What do you want pedo wolf"

"That's not very nice Stiles, we should still remember manners"

"Manners my ass, now what do you want" Stiles said through gritted teeth.

"I've been told that for this meeting with the hunters I must be on my bessst behavior, Derek even tried to order it.."

"What do you mean tried, your apart of his pack u don't have a choice"

Peter gave out a throaty laugh " Derek has very little power over me little one, I however could be persuaded to listen, for a favour"

Stiles twisted his head round to glare at Peter " Why from me huh? don't you have Derek and his group of volatile teenagers to gain favours from"

"Really Stiles why would I want anything from people as uninteresting as them, now, now calm down. Promise me one favour in the future, aside from killing anyone, and I'll be on my best behavior" Peter purred seductively into Stiles ear, making him try and squirm away.

"What happens if I refuse"

Peter shrugged "Then I guess I won't show up, that would cause a stir wouldn't it, a wolf disobeying its alpha"

"FINE, FINE… one favour, just get them gone"

Peter nuzzled contently into Stiles neck, teeth grazing over Stiles pulse point causing Stiles to flinch away. The arms around Stiles waist let go, Stiles took that chance to jump away, only just catching his balance. Peter was already by the door when Stiles turned around. He grinned one more time before slipping out of the house. Stiles sighed, the lengths he went to make sure everything went smoothly for Scott always went unnoticed by all including Scott. Don't get it wrong Stiles loves Scott but boy is he oblivious to everything other than Allison. Stiles fell back onto the couch, arm draped over his eyes, just what had he gotten himself into.

A loud banging on the front door startled Stiles awake.

"Stiles man, open the door!"

Stiles groaned, sleeping fully clothed on the couch was never a brilliant idea, every part of his body protested against movement. Scott seemed to get impatient waiting at the door, deciding just to walk in. Stopping abruptly, he sniffed the air and the next second was in Stiles face, pressing his face against the stop Peter had nuzzled.

"Peter?! What the fuck was he doing here?"

"Don't worry about it Scott he was just creeping"

Scott stared in disbelief " That's a great pile of bullshit Stiles"

Stiles sat back down on the couch, "It really doesn't matter Scott don't worry about it, now excuse me but why am I up"

Scott rolled his eyes giving in "The meetings happened about an hour ago, They agreed to leave, but only as long as the Argents stay"

"That's good then, you couldn't have texted this to me" Stiles yawned loudly as if to make a point.

"They kept asking about you Stiles, Chris kept changing the subject but they were interested"

"About me?!"

Scott nodded "I don't know man, Chris and Derek told me to let you know to be on the lookout, they looked worried, having hunters interested in you is never a good thing, I have to go Stiles but keep a watch out".

Leaning back into the couch Stiles called goodbye as the door shut, Things were going from calm to not very calm at all. Hunters interested in him, how laughable is that, nobody was interested in Stiles. People just used him for his research then dumped him off. He wasn't strong, or in any way supernatural, he was just human, human and weak. Stiles sighed, things are really going to get complicated, he can just feel it. Wandering into the kitchen Stiles realized that the only food in the fridge consisted of old cheese and curdled milk. Grabbing the cash his dad left and his keys he made his way down to the supermarket. Grocery shopping was never something Stiles liked to do, cooking however is where he was the self proclaimed master. Five bag of fresh food later Stiles was loading them into his jeep when shit went to hell. With the last bag loaded Stiles was pushed head first into his baby.

"Stiles Stilinski, mind if we have a chat" A rough voice sounded in his ear.

Stiles gulped, oh shit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys so I am going camping for a week right away so I may update sometime tomorrow and then I won't be updating for about a week. Enjoy :) Please read and review XD **

Stiles was Roughly shoved into a dark room.

"Sit" The man pointed to a metal chair, when Stiles didn't compile he pushed him onto the chair.

"I am Markus Lefare"

"I know who you are, you where supposed to leave town"

"We are Stiles, we just wanted a little chat with the revered human of the McCall Pack, the human who holds sway over Derek and Peter Hale" Lefare grinned

"What the fuck are you talking about, I don't hold sway over anyone let alone the Hales, your off you rocker man"

Stiles was pissed this was not how he wanted to spend his day, with this big bulky man and his crew of fucking bodyguards.

"Stiles I think you underestimate yourself and your worth"

"What do you want, I have things to do today"

Lefare let out a throaty laugh "Of course of course, you've made quite a name for yourself as the boy who runs with wolves, but Stiles you would make a better hunter, your skills would be appreciated with us, you would be protected" Lefare had leaned forward in his seat.

"Your fucking kidding me right, you want me to hunt my friends, I am protected and I am appreciated"

"Is that what you think Stiles, so where are your protectors now, where is that boy Scott that claims to be your best friend, You say no now, but you will see that they will never fully get you Stiles. Give us a call, but don't wait too long Stiles your gaining attention"

Lefare waved for his guys to follow him out "Be careful Stiles, you're in now, and there is no way out."

Stiles waited until the footsteps faded until he booked it out of the little shack. One of the men had driven Stiles jeep there, quickly getting in and grabbing his phone that had been tossed onto the passenger side seat. Looking to see if Scott had called or anything, to find nothing from him. A text from Derek caught his eye.

"Stiles, pack meeting tonight, be there, 7pm".

Stiles sighed, all he wanted to do was go home. Looking at the time he swore 8:20, there wasn't even a point in going anymore, Derek would probably show up just to shove him against the wall and growl angrily at being ignored. Even though it wasn't his fault, grumbling Stiles started the jeep, better to just get it over with.

Stiles was putting the groceries away when Derek and Peter showed up. Stiles turned around only to be face to face with a wolfed out Derek.

"Why the hell didn't you show up"

Stiles waved his hand in front of him "I've been busy, back off sourwolf".

Peter growled lowly " You smell like the hunters"

Derek's eyes flashed red, and now two werewolves are crowding Stiles space.

"What happened!?"

"They took me from the supermarket, said that they wanted me to be their researcher, become a hunter, I said no, they let me go" it wasn't totally a lie so his heart didn't skip.

"That's it? that's all they wanted?" Derek seemed more growly today.

"Yes that's everything, I swear, no back off, My personal bubble got popped about a meter or so ago".

Stiles tried to shuffle away from the two wolves but was stopped by Derek gripping his arm.

"You stink like hunter, go shower, we'll talk after" Derek shoved Stiles towards the stairs.

Stiles grumbled as he stalked up the stairs and into the bathroom, stripping himself bare he turned on the water, making sure the water was warm and got in. Grabbing the soap Stiles started to scrub his skin down, quickly washing his hair. Turning off the water Stiles wrapped a towel around his waist. Once in his bedroom he grabbed some clean clothes out of the laundry basket. By the time Stiles wandered back downstairs Peter and Derek had made themselves comfortable in the living room, Peter grabbed Stiles sniffing around him before letting go with a satisfied nod. Stiles moved to sit down on the lounging chair.

" You missed the meeting, now you get to be filled in, this is important Stiles, Scott and Chris want to keep this from you, but we think your grown up enough to know" Derek gave a sigh "I should say it's important you are filled in, for your own safety."

"The hunters mentioned that something was coming, they didn't say what, we have the feeling they also don't know, said that Beacon Hills was becoming a Beacon for everything related to the supernatural world"

Peter leaned back as Derek explained to the Stiles the importance of staying vigilant, never staying alone for too long.

"Stiles, we need to stick together, as a group, Scott has however decided that he wishes to not include our pack with his, and has chosen to stick with the Argents" Peter growled out the last word, as if it were poison.

"What do you want from me then, I can't change Scott's mind when he's barely acknowledging my existence as is, he talks to me when he feels that what he says can somehow persuade me to either stay out of his way or help him research"

"Your apart of Scott's pack Stiles, not ours, we just need you to keep your eyes peeled. We will keep you updated with information and you do the same for us that way we all stand a chance at fighting whatever is coming our way." Derek looked pained, as if Scott's refusal to work together hurt.

"Perhaps when the storm does hit us Scott will pull his head out of his ass and we can fight as one"

Peter snorted at the thought "That's a fools hope Stiles, Scott does what he thinks is best, however we all know that the boy is to innocent at heart to do anything worthwhile".

Stiles placed his head to his hands " I would like to live through whatever's coming this way, Scott bless the guy, has his head up Allison's ass so far he can't see reason. So yes whatever I know you know".

Peter let out a chuckle "If Scott finds out about this he won't be happy"

Stiles turned to glare at him "You think I don't know that, but we need to not be at each other's throats and if I am the only one to see reason here then I'll take the way that leaves most of us alive in the end, then I'll take it"

Shrugging Peter got up placing his hand on Stiles head before leaving.

"We'll keep an eye on you Stiles, be careful" Derek said before following Peter out.

Stiles groaned as he made his way upstairs, shrugging off his clothes till he was in his boxers and slipping into bed. What a day, what and extraordinarily shitty day and honestly it was just going to get worse. Derek and Peter were acting weird, nicer than usual and it had taken Stiles off guard, as if they were actually worried about what happened to him. 'See Stiles you are protected and appreciated'. Stiles closed his eyes, better to worry about everything fully rested.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, short chapter I know, warning a little bit of sexy touching. for future notice this is as detailed as I'll get for sexy parts on this site, all super explicit scenes will be on A03. :) **

The next day was torture, Stiles had slept maybe a few hours spread apart. It was seven in the morning and Stiles could hear thunder crashing outside. Stiles groaned, reaching around for his phone. Quickly sending a text off to Scott, before Stiles went to make breakfast. A ding sounded from Stiles phone.

"Hey man, sorry I have plans with Allison today".

Stiles tossed his phone across the couch, digging back into his cereal, of course Scott was with the Argents, why the hell wouldn't he be. flipping through TV channels until he found supernatural, settling back for a long day of marathoning. Stiles dozed off a couple hours into his marathon. Stiles knew he was dreaming from the beginning, because nothing like this would ever happen to him in real life.

Derek stalked up behind Stiles, growling sensually. He grabbed Stiles shoulders using them to spin him around, and shove him up against a wall. Derek smirked, nuzzling into Stiles neck, tongue sneaking out of his mouth to taste Stiles skin. Stiles moaned as Derek licked a strip up his neck, hands curling into Derek's shirt. Derek nipped at Stiles pulse point, before grabbing Stiles ass and hoisting him up forcing Stiles to wrap his legs around Derek's waist. Derek's mouth descended onto Stiles for a messy kiss, while walking them over to the bed and tossing Stiles onto it. Derek crawled on top of Stiles quickly removing his clothes, sucking red spots onto Stiles white chest. Stile writhed under Derek small noises escaping his mouth, causing Derek to smile and purr. Derek removed his own clothes, then quickly stole Stiles mouth for another kiss, Derek reached down and grabbed both of their hard lengths and began pumping them. Stiles hands gripped at Derek's back. Stiles breathing became heavy, Derek nuzzled his way into Stiles neck. Stiles cried out as he and Derek came at the same time, causing Derek to bite down on Stiles neck. Derek looked up at Stiles and smiled.

Stiles jolted awake, what the actual fuck. Stiles looked down to see a bulge in his pants. With the dream still fresh in his mind he pulled out his cock, stroking it fast to a climax.

"Ah, Oh shit yes, gah" Stiles moaned, imagining Derek pumping his cock, "Yes, Yes DEREK". Stiles fell back into the couch, his hand covered in his own seed. You've got to be kidding. Getting up Stiles made his way up to the shower, deciding a cold one was going to be necessary.

The rest of the day had gone by fairly boring, Stiles had managed to watch a full season of supernatural, and some shitty crime dramas. John had called in at some point to check in on Stiles, letting him know he might be gone a little longer than anticipated. It was nearing midnight and Stiles had done absolutely nothing today. No texts, no phone calls just TV and wet dreams. Deciding that it was time for bed Stiles made his way upstairs and into his room. Stiles stopped as he noticed his window had blown open.

"Shit, just wonderful, thanks rain let's just drizzle all over Stiles shit, no big deal not let electronics don't fry or anything".

Leaning over to shut his window a hand clamped down around his throat, pulling him out onto the roof. A large man stood over Stiles, rain was pelting into his eyes making it hard to make out anything else. The man grabbed Stiles roughly, throwing him over his shoulder and jumping off the roof. Stiles was shoved into the back of a black car.

"Mr. Stilinski, pleasure to meet you"

Stiles looked over to meet a pair of stunningly bright green eyes, seriously could this week get any worse.

"Sorry about the rough treatment Miles gave you, but I doubt you would have come willingly".

Once the car started to move, Stiles snapped out of whatever funk he was in and stared pulling on the handle. Freezing when he felt something cold and hard touch the back of his neck.

"Now, now just calm down, we are just going to talk"

Stiles turned around to look at the young man, he seemed to be in his mid to late twenties, he had black hair, cut military short. His green eyes seemed to pierce into Stiles very being, eyes that seemed to read everything that he was thinking.

"Who are you?, what the fuck do you want?" Stiles breath was speeding up, feeling a panic attack creeping up, Stiles forsook his questions for placing his head between his knees.

"Shhhh Stiles, nothing bad is going to happen here, I just want to go get to know you"

Stiles twisted his head to glare at the man "Who are you" He wheezed.

"Jacob Heathers, Alpha of the New York pack, well one out of four packs around the city"

"What the fuck do you want?".

Heathers grinned, eyes flashing red.

"You


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright guys long chapter. Starting to reach into the plot now. Read and review guys, I love knowing what you guys think XD**

Stiles sat silently for the rest of the trip, which seemed to suit Heathers just fine. They drove for about an hour out of town. Stiles gawked at the large mansion they pulled up too.

"Holy shit".

All of a sudden Stiles didn't want to get out of the car. About 50 people, all of whom Stiles suspected to be wolves, piled out from the yard and inside the house to the driveway.

"Don't worry Stiles we have no wish to hurt you, There just interested".

Miles opened Heathers door, "Come Stiles".

Stiles shook his head, Heathers motioned for Miles to go get him "Gently". Miles grabbed Stiles by his arm pulling him out of the car and lead him to the house. The wolves stayed a fair distance away sniffing the air as he was lead by. Stiles was lead through the grand entrance way into a small cozy sitting room, and placed on a couch close to a lit fire place. Heathers sat down across from him.

"Miles bring us some tea, ask the cooks for some sandwiches as well, Stiles looks like he needs some substance."

Miles gave a slight nod before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. Heathers sat back crossing his legs and clasping his hands.

"I want to go home" Stiles gathered up the courage to look Heathers in the eyes.

Heathers laughed a little "I don't think so Stiles, unfortunately, or rather fortunately you will be staying here for a while"

"Why?"

Stiles throat had gone dry, he was confused and more than a little frightened.

"You Stiles are unclaimed and extremely desirable mating material, the hunters want you because an alpha mate is dangerous, but they can't kill a human so they want you for your brain, anything supernatural would want you because you would make the perfect edition to any pack"

Heathers looked straight at Stiles, who's faces was scrunched in confusion, before Stile could say anything Miles came back in with tea and some small ham sandwiches. Miles left straight after putting it down on the table.

"Please Stiles, help yourself , you look freezing"

"Well I wouldn't be freezing if somebody hadn't had me pulled through my window into the rain"

Heathers gave a laugh "So that's the Stiles sass that I have been told about, I like it"

Stiles grumbled grabbing his tea and pouring a boatload of sugar into it, looking up Stiles noticed Heathers smiling at him. Resisting the urge to stick his tongue out Stiles took a sip of his tea instead.

"What do you mean, alpha mate?"

Heathers looked at Stiles quizzically "You don't know?"

"Does it sound like I understand what you are talking about, did my heart skip at all?!"

"No but I have been told you are good at avoiding completely telling the whole truth" Heathers shrugged "Wolves take mates, and we mate for life, an alpha mate can be human or supernatural, an alpha mate can be taken as a mate by his own species or even a regular beta, however whatever alpha did that would be a fool. An alpha mate is like the mother of the pack, he or she is the one anyone in the pack can go to because, an alpha is all instinct and while there is compassion an alpha mate is the one who can diffuse any tense situation, takes care of all members. It's something that you are born naturally with, with you it can be seen in how you take care of your father".

"Excuse me? That is the most ridiculous thing I think I have ever heard."

Stiles put his now empty tea cup down on the table. Waiting for some sort of just kidding to come from Heathers. When Heathers just stared, Stiles just flung his hands into the air.

"There may or may not be thing called an alpha mate, but it's sure as hell not me, now I am going home and you and the hunters can go fuck themselves and stay away from me".

Stiles made to leave, but standing up seemed to be a bad idea as slumped over.

"What the hell did u put in my… in my te.."

Stiles slurred out before passing out on the ground.

"Tsk, tsk, Stiles, I said you would be staying" Heathers growled out.

Stiles woke up in a bed ten times to big for a single person, white sheets surrounding him. That fucking asshole, how dare Heathers drug him. Stiles scrambled up to the French doors pulling at them to no avail. Giving up Stiles went to sit on the bed, noticing somebody had changed him into pajamas. Giving a very human growl, Stiles stormed over to the massive wooden dresser, swinging it open. Hanging up were a dark blue pair of jeans and folded at the bottom was a white button up shirt. Of course they would take his own clothes and replace them, no one understood graphic tee-shirts like Stiles did. Grabbing the clothes, Stiles put them on before noticing the designer tags. Stiles stared at the door, grinning suddenly he started banging on them loudly.

"Hey motherfuckers LET, ME , OUT!"

Stiles continued to bang until Heathers swung it open, his smile strained.

"Stiles, please enough, follow me breakfast is ready"

"I don't want breakfast, I want to go home"

Heathers smile grew big " I am afraid you will find that… difficult, you see you've been unconscious for three days, and within that time frame we've traveled back to New York, actually just outside the city limits, we of course need our space".

Stiles stood frozen in shock before anger overtook him.

"How dare you, how fucking dare you"

Stiles lunged at Heathers catching him by surprise , they tumbled down the stair case. Stiles groaned, quickly gathering himself off the floor, he booked it towards the front entrance. Heathers grabbed him as he reached the doors, flinging him backwards. Stiles landed on the floor, crying out as he felt his arm break. Seconds later Heathers was on top of him. pinning his good arm down. Heathers was wolfed out and growling, teeth snapping inches from Stiles face. Stiles whimpered bearing his neck to the alpha, knowing that submission may calm him down.

"Stiles, that wasn't very nice" Heather buried himself into Stiles neck "You will get used to it here, you will even grow to like it, you just have to give it a chance"

"Never, I have a pack, and a life back in Beacon Hills, I have no doubt you have a wonderful pack, and are a great alpha but I cannot stay"

Stiles tried to keep Heathers calm as he tried to reason with him. Heather growled teeth grazing along Stiles neck.

"I like you human Stiles, but try and leave and I will turn you, and then you will have no choice but to listen to me. I don't really want that, I enjoy the challenge of being with you, it is enticing. My mind however will not be swayed, you are staying and you will be mine".

Heathers removed himself from Stiles, then pulled him up beside him. Stiles cradled his broken arm. Heathers gently touched his arm taking away some of the pain away.

"Jenny will, get a cast on you"

Heathers gently pushed Stiles towards an older woman, who smiled kindly at him.

"Come along, we will get you fixed up"

"Bring him to breakfast once your done, be quick we shall wait to eat." Heathers called back.

Jenny nodded "Yes alpha"

Jenny led Stiles done a short hallway and into a medical wing. She motioned for Stiles to sit down.

Jenny felt Stiles arm "Well it seems to be fractured, so we will just stick it in a sling"

Stiles nodded, refusing to talk for fear of breaking out into tears.

"Come, let us get you some food, do not fear young one Heathers is a good man, a good wolf, and a good alpha".

Stiles just nodded letting himself be led along to the dining hall. Stiles stopped to gawk a little, the dining room reminded him of Hogwarts great hall just a little smaller. long tables filled the room and each one was packed full with men, woman and children. At the back or the room was a smaller table that stared out over the hall. Heathers sat there.

"You are to sit by the alpha" Jenny pushed Stiles forward.

Heathers smiled as Stiles walked up, pulling out his chair Stiles sat down.

"Everyone good morning, I know waiting to eat is difficult but we would not like to leave out Mr. Stilinski out. I would like you all to meet my mate Stiles, please make him feel welcome"

A large round of applause sounded through the room.

"Please everyone, dig in" Heathers started piling food onto his plate.

Stiles placed a small amount of food on his plate and began to nibble on it. How could this day get any worse. Happy chatter filled the room, Stiles could hear his name being said across the room.

"Don't worry Stiles they are just happy that I have finally found somebody to settle down with, and we will be mated, I have decided the only way to ensure you stay is to claim you, once the claiming is complete you will feel the pull to the pack. That way you will not want to leave"

Heathers smiled contently, digging into his meal. Stiles felt what little appetite he had leave. Yep this just got worse, so very much worse.


	6. Chapter 6

**So because of fanfic regulations I had to cut out a rape scene from this chapter if you want to read it, it is on my A03 account under the same name. However it is not necessary to read it for the story to make sense. Enjoy :)**

Heathers had left for the city to do some business hours ago, and Stiles had holed himself in his room. Refusing to speak to anyone. Stiles peaked his head out the door, not seeing anyone he made a break for the front door. Running down the driveway, Stiles deciding sticking to the roads may not be the best idea, but the forest didn't look to enticing either.

"Fuck it"

Stiles turned towards the forest, taking one quick look back before taking off. By the time Stiles stopped running light had stopped filtering through the trees and he was thoroughly lost. Stiles was exhausted, he kept pushing forward. Stiles smiled slightly as light could be seen ahead of him. Maybe he was going to be able to do this, find a phone and call for help. Stiles broke through the last of the trees, the city in site. The walk down to the city took about ten minutes, spotting a gas station right ahead he booked it there. quickly borrowing the cashiers phone he dialed Scott's number in.

"Hello?" Scott's voice filtered through

"Scott, Scott man it's Stiles"

"Holy shit, where the fuck are you, everyone is losing their minds, your dad's losing his shit"

"Scott shut up I don't have much time, another pack… oh shit"

the line went dead.

Heathers stood in front of Stiles cell phone crushed in his hand, his face contorted in anger, Stiles looked around for the cashier, only to notice blood pooling on the floor.

"Stiles look at what you've done, caused everybody to go into a panic. We left you alone because we thought it would give you some time to adjust, instead you throw it in our faces".

Heathers cupped Stiles face and brought him in for a rough kiss. Stiles struggled to pull away, but Heathers wasn't relenting. He bit Stiles lip causing the boy to gasp, leaving an opening for Heathers to force is tongue in. Stiles bit down on the invading muscle, causing Heather to withdraw, he smirked.

"Tonight I will mate you, you will be mine Stiles Stilinski, not even that pathetic excuse for an alpha Derek Hale can take you from me".

Gripping Stiles arm he dragged the boy from the store. Two wolves had been stationed outside, one of them opened the car door that Heathers pushed Stiles in through, sliding in beside him. Stiles curled up as far as he could from Heathers, tears threatening to spill over. When they pulled up to the house Jenny walked up to help Stiles get out of the car.

"Get him ready"

Heathers strode towards the house the two big wolves following him, leaving Stiles with Jenny. A sad look crossed Jenny's face.

"Come child, you must bathe".

Stiles was lead into a massive room, he assumed that it was Heathers room.

"The bath is just through there, I assume you would like to bathe yourself" Stiles nodded "Two men will be stationed outside this room and wolves all around the perimeter, your next escape attempt will not go so well. I implore you Stiles do not fight this, it will do you no good".

Jenny pushed Stiles toward the bathroom. Once inside Stiles found that the lock had been removed from the door. Fucker!. There was a large tube the size of a small pool, the perks of being alpha Stiles snorted. Filling the tube, Stiles undressed and sunk into the hot bath water. The bathroom door open and Heathers walked in, he stopped to stare at Stiles.

"Beautiful, in mind and body, you truly are the perfect mate."

Stiles sunk farther down into the water, his face flushing red.

"Don't hide from me Stiles"

Heathers stalked forward stripping his clothes as he walked, stepping into the tub. Stiles cowered into the corner.

"You won't be thinking about leaving after we are done, only on how you can help make this pack stronger"

Heathers was grinning as he reached down gently moving Stiles towards him.

"No, please don't, I don't want this"

Stiles was crying now, begging for Heathers to stop. Heathers shushed him.

"Nothing yet, we are just going to relax a little"

Heathers sat down pulling Stiles between his legs, arms wrapping around his waist, head resting on his shoulder. Stiles was still crying, he could feel the hardness of Heathers cock pressing up against his ass. They sat like this for about an hour, before the water started getting cold. Heathers pulled Stiles out of the bath, drying him off with a towel. Picking Stiles up in his arms, Heathers walked them to the bed and gently placed Stiles down. Stiles was trying to hold back his sobs, knowing that there was no getting out of this, Heathers was bigger and stronger than him.

***** scene edited out **

When Stiles woke up, he felt a body pressed up behind him, Heathers had pulled out of him sometime while Stiles slept. That however did nothing for the sticky mess that was made last night. Holy shit, last night Heathers had bitten him, he was a wolf. Stiles trembled at the thought, he didn't want to be a wolf.

"Stiles, calm down, everything is just fine".

Stiles felt his body listen to Heathers… his alpha. Heathers ran his hand through Stiles hair.

"We should shower, I'll have someone come change our sheets, you will of course be staying with me from now on"

Stiles just nodded as he was led to the washroom. The shower was quick, Heathers however made it his personal goal to touch Stiles at all times. Stiles kept twitching around, the sound of the water was louder than normal, and Heathers touch seemed to ignite some sort of fire on his skin.

"Why can't I hear anything outside of this room?" Stiles asked once they were back in the bedroom.

Heathers smiled pleased that Stiles was talking to him out of his own initiative.

"All rooms are soundproofed. Nobody wants to hear what goes on in each other's bedrooms."

Stiles nodded, it made sense. Stiles however was confused with himself, he wanted Jacobs… no Heathers approval. He wanted to cuddle up with Jacob, wanted to make sure his sent was all over him, but also he wanted to check on the pack, get to know them, make sure that every single one of them was down eating breakfast.

"Can we go eat?"

Stiles was starting to get twitchy, thinking about the pack. Jacob smiled grabbing Stiles hand and pulling him into a hug.

"Yes , of course".

Stiles cursed himself a little for leaning into Jacobs touched. Damn everything to hell, everything was going wrong. What the hell was he supposed to do now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys been a while, just got back from camping. I would really love it if you guys would leave your thoughts on the story. give me some tips or just tell me how i am doing :)**

Stiles was tired, a week had passed since Jacob Heathers and taken him, and three days had passed since they had been mated. Stiles had spent most of his time getting to know the pack, learning to control. He wasn't sure if helping Scott had given him the natural ability to be in control, or if it was a part of being an alpha mate. As the days past the intense pull towards the pack lessened and even though it was still there. Stiles rubbed his eyes, he wanted to go home, Heathers pack didn't feel like home, like somehow he didn't belong here. The pull towards Heathers was even less then towards the pack, the idea of having sex with him was still repulsive. Heathers had decided to give Stiles a week before they would resume intercourse, something about how the mating was draining as it took hold. Stiles was laying down on Heathers bed, trying to nap. The headache he was harboring however, was keeping him awake. Stiles wanted his dad, who would be whispering calming words to him, but Stiles was afraid, afraid of what everybody would think of him being a wolf. Stiles knew that this is what Heathers wanted, for him to doubt his friends and family, so that he wouldn't want to go back. It was hard not to think that way though. A knock on the door brought Stiles from his musings.

"Stiles, it's dinner time"

Heathers slowly crawled onto the bed beside Stiles, planting a kiss on his neck.

"Not hungry" Stiles mumbled into the pillow.

Heathers gently smiled down at him.

"That's alright, rest, I will bring you some food later".

Stiles gave a quick nod before burrowing back into his pillow. Once Stiles heard the door click shut, he let himself drift off.

Stiles was woken roughly, opening his eyes to glare at the offending pack member. Stiles gasped as Peter entered his field of vision.

"Found you little one, now come on we have little time"

Stiles jumped out of bed "How".

Peter shook his head "Later, I have managed to confuse them, but not for long".

Peter grabbed Stiles and tossed him over his shoulder, before jumping out of the window. Peter took off running swiftly until they got to a main road. Peter placed Stiles on the ground.

"My cars not too far from here, we must be quick though, I have no doubt they will catch our sent soon".

Stiles stood rooted to the spot, as Peter started to move forward. Peter snarled grabbing Stiles arm.

"What are you doing, we have to go".

"Can't, pack, mate…".

Stiles crumpled to the ground, clutching his chest in pain. Peter sniffed Stiles and growled.

"Well shit, I had though you smelt like wolf because of being around so many, that little bastard mated you".

Peter once again picked Stiles up, this time carrying him princess style.

"The bond is still new, to fresh to have bonded completely. It will break if we get you away from them."

Stiles was crying out, trying to push himself out of Peters iron grip, begging incoherently. Once at the car Peter stuffed Stiles in making sure to buckle him in, before sliding into the driver's seat.

"This is going to be a painful ride Stiles, get ready"

Remorse was thick in Peters voice. Stiles gave a pained laugh.

"Who knew you cared, pedo wolf"

Peter cracked a smile, brushing his hand through Stiles hair.

"Let's get you home kid".

The car ride was one of the most painful experiences of Stiles life, it felt as if piece of himself was being torn from him. They must have stopped at some point because when Stiles woke up he was in a cheap motel bed, Peter was leaning over him pressing a cold cloth to his forehead. Peter smiled slightly as he noticed Stiles had woken up.

"Shhh, I have informed the pack that I have recovered you, and we should be back within a day or so, assuming the other pack does not catch up. Your pain will only get worse from here, try and sleep".

Peters voice was calming, somewhat like his dads Stiles mused to himself. Stiles leaned into Peters touch before drifting off to sleep.

"Don't worry little one, Derek will be there for you" Peter whispered to deaf ears.

The next time Stiles woke up they were in the car, Peter was talking furiously into the phone.

"I've done my best to lose them… no they won't catch us, I promise Derek I will bring him home… his fever broke last night hopefully the bond will break before tonight… it has been three days of trying to lose them and outrun them Derek, Heathers got to close the bond started to reform…" Peter sighed irritably.

Peter glanced over at Stiles.

"Stiles is awake, I will call once we cross into friendly territory, goodbye".

Peter tossed his phone into the back seat, pulling the car off to the side of the road, he grabbed a water bottle from under the seat. He lifted the bottle to Stiles mouth, who gulped the liquid down greedily.

"Good evening Stiles, how do you feel?"

Peter ran the back of his hand across Stiles cheek. Stiles coughed violently into his arms.

"Tired, how long have I been out"

"You have been in and out for three days, we were blocked and so have had to take the long way back home. Don't worry little one, we will be home soon enough, you need to rest more, the bond was closer to being sealed than I had at first anticipated."

Stiles gave a slightly less violent cough.

"What do you mean"

"Stiles the bond was almost complete, a couple more hours and not a soul would have been able to take you from him, it is almost broken now, this is the last stretch before the finish, so just hold on a little longer".

Stiles nodded as he let himself fall back asleep. Stiles had the unfortunate luck of breaking into another fever as Heathers closed in again. Peter finally pushed past into Hale territory. Peter quickly gathered Stiles into his arms and rushed into Derek's loft. Derek was waiting for them by the entrance.

"Get a cold cloth"

Peter rushed to lay Stiles down on the couch. Grabbing the wet cloth from Derek he placed it gently on Stiles forehead.

"He got to close, the bond started to reform, we need to call Deaton. You stay here".

Derek sniffed around Stiles growling at Heathers stench. He looked at Stiles with soft eyes, he placed his hand in Stiles.

"Foolish kid, had us all worried".

Peters voice carried from behind him.

"Do not worry too much nephew, Stiles has always been a fighter, he will push through".

Derek nodded pulling himself away from Stiles. He moved over to his uncle grasping his shoulder tightly.

"Thank you". The words were barely audible as Derek moved over to the stairs.

Peter looked over at Stiles, sighing. It was going to be a long night.


	8. Chapter 8

**kay guys need your help here. Should I leave Scott with Allison or make it Scott/Issac. Also should I keep it Derek/Stiles or go with Derek/Stiles/Peter. Let me know if you don't I'll just go with what I want muahahahaha :)**

Stiles groaned as he woke up, sunlight pouring into the room. Stiles inhaled deeply smiling as Derek's sent filled his senses. Stiles tired to call out, voice cracking in the process sending him into a violent coughing fit. The door to the room opened as Derek, Peter and Deaton made their way into the room. Derek grabbed the water bottle from the nightstand, helping Stiles sit up before the boy started to gulp down the water. Once the bottle was finished Derek moved out of the way, letting Deaton move in. Deaton smiled down to Stiles.

"How are you feeling, Stiles?".

"Like shit"

Stiles smiled slightly before coughing again.

"Where's Heathers and his pack?".

"Just outside the town, they won't risk entering the territory while we are on high alert, if they do they are fools".

Peter bared his teeth. Deaton motioned for the two wolves to leave the room.

"Stiles, can you tell me what they wanted, Derek and Peter won't say much and while I have a vague idea I would like to hear what Mr. Heathers told you".

"He called me an alpha mate, told me I was going to be his".

Deaton nodded "I thought as much, Don't worry Stiles your safe now, the bond is broken. Listen carefully Stiles, this is like going through drug withdrawal. You will feel better but every once and a while the urge to go back will pop up. The best thing for you to do at those times is go to Derek or Peter".

Stiles nodded "Got it".

Deaton patted Stiles knee "Get some rest Stiles".

Stiles glared at the door, they were treating him like some sort of breakable child. Using his wolf hearing he listened for Deaton to start talking.

"The bonds broken, but he shouldn't be left alone, the broken bond leaves him vulnerable for another to replace it. Stiles will fall for anyone right now, being bonded makes you feel safe, protected. You forcefully ripped that bond apart as soon as the last of his fatigue wears off he will feels the affects.".

Stiles heard Peter hum in acknowledgement.

"We will keep an eye on him, he will not be given such a opportunity".

Deaton said his goodbyes, leaving just a few moments afterwards. Stiles stopped listening feeling drained.

"Derek" Stiles called out. The door opened not a moment later.

"Stiles?".

Derek moved towards the bed.

"I want my dad, and Scott".

Derek sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed he ran his hand through Stiles hair.

"Not tonight Stiles, they've agreed to come tomorrow, along with the rest of the pack, we thought it would be good for you to see everybody".

Stiles nodded, somewhat reluctantly.

"Are you hungry, I can go make you something".

Stiles nodded "Can I go to the kitchen, I need to stretch my legs".

Derek nodded, helping Stiles out of bed and downstairs to the kitchen. Stiles sat himself down at the table. Peter slide into the room and settled down onto the couch.

"What do you want Stiles, I can make pasta or…" Derek rummaged through the fridge " or grilled cheese".

"Ummm, Pasta".

Derek nodded and began working on the meal. Stiles huffed.

"Stop staring at me Peter it's creepy".

Peter chuckled shrugging.

"Good to see you back on your feet Stiles, how are the senses"

"Dull, like a humans, I'm betting it's the fever and the breaking of the bond".

Peter nodded his agreement.

"How was your control before we took you".

Stiles shrugged "It was good, I haven't hit a full moon yet so I'm not 100% sure".

Derek put a steaming bowl of pasta in front of Stiles. Stiles dug in greedily, slurping it down and sending pasta sauce flying. Derek grimaced moving to sit beside Peter.

"Slow down Stiles, you've barley eaten anything in days, you'll give yourself a stomach ache".

Stiles looked over at Derek finishing his mouthful. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"Whoops".

Stiles slowed down, pushing his now empty bowl away he looked up at the two elder wolves.

"Stop looking at me like I'm going to break, or book it. I'm happy to be back, even with the bond this is my home, and you are my pack".

Derek seemed to relax in his seat at Stiles words, while Peter just studied him critically.

"You're a time bomb waiting to happen, forgive me if I do not take your word for it, little one".

Stiles rolled his eyes "I'm going back to bed, I'll see you when I wake up".

Stiles stuck his tongue out at Peter before walking back to Derek's room.

Stiles was woken up the next morning by his name being shouted loudly into his ear.

"Fucking hell Scott"

Stiles found himself pulled from the bed into his dads arms for a crushing bear hug.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again son, I don't think my heart could handle it".

Stiles looked behind John to see Lydia, Isaac and Allison standing in the doorway smiling at him.

"You stink like other wolves Stiles, have you bothered to shower at all" Isaac remarked snidely "Good to see you back though".

Allison walked over and gave Stiles a small hug, before backing off.

"I won't bite Allison, fevers dampened any wolf mojo I may have anyways".

the group gave a collective snort.

"Think you could make the walk downstairs that way we can chat?" John asked.

Stiles nodded letting his dad help him from bed. Leading the way downstairs, John settled Stiles onto the couch. Peter moved from the kitchen and sat down beside Stiles arm draped behind him on the couch. Stiles glared at Peter.

"And here I thought you would be done with the creepy".

Peter just smiled brightly, and moved to make himself more comfortable. Derek growled lowly, causing Peter's grin to get bigger.

"So son, you mind telling us what happened, considering these two" He gestured to Peter and Derek "Weren't to forthcoming".

Stiles sighed settling back into the couch, this was going to take a while. Stiles launched into his story, hoping Scott would listen more than interrupt.


	9. Chapter 9

**Scott/Allison Scott/Issac. Derek/Stiles or go with Derek/Stiles/Peter. You all seem to hate Scott so another choice is an evil Scott. Come on guys I need your votes :) Also there's also a new character guys, best way to read him is slow, and softy, that's how I wrote him, doesn't really make sense otherwise.  
**

Stiles was happy to see everyone, and was even more pleased to have freaked them out even more by wolfing out on them. He was however disappointed moments later, being told that he would be staying with Derek and Peter for an indefinite amount of time.

"But dad, can't I just go home"

"No, I can't protect you,not like they can. I don't like it anymore than you do, but you'll just have to stick with it".

Stiles had grumbled and pouted the rest of the afternoon, talking about crazy pedo wolves, and grumpy broody sourwolves. Derek chose to ignore him by turning the television on, while Peter just stuffed his nose into a ancient looking book. Stiles dad took the liberty of bringing over some clothes, his laptop, some other gaming devices and some of his books. Since Isaac was now staying with the McCall's, Derek had given Stiles the vacated bedroom. Stiles had grabbed a book and settled on the couch beside Derek, he spent about half an hour reading before he began to fidget. He looked up at Peter.

"You're always here don't you have your own place?"

Peter looked up from his novel.

"I do, however I am here to protect you. Derek has graciously offered me the couch to stay on for now".

Peter grinned, placing his book down in his lap.

"Why may I ask are you inquiring?".

Stiles shrugged "Conversation along with some mild curiosity, I had it in my mind somewhere you lived a hole somewhere, and howled to the moon nightly".

Derek snorted slightly, Stiles tossed him a grin.

"Hmmm. The imagination of the young, refreshing but usually inaccurate, woefully so in your case".

Derek's phone went off, stopping any retaliation that Stiles may have had. Derek's normally brooding face fell into a frown.

"Are you sure… I see I'll be right down".

Derek sighed. "Peter I need you to stay here with Stiles, I'll be back as soon as I can, no Stiles I won't tell you what happening".

Stiles huffed as Derek left the apartment, looking over at Peter distrusting and frustrated. Peter grinned moving to sit beside Stiles.

"Do not fret little one, no harm will come to you, what would be the point of that when I went through all the trouble of saving you?".

"Don't lose the trust that I've given you Peter, the outcome wouldn't be pleasant, because while you've earned my respect and a little of my trust, I still don't believe you did or are doing any of this selflessly".

Peter just grinned and shrugged. "I would consider you a fool if you trusted me wholly and completely, and then you would lose the respect I have for you, little one".

Peter ruffled Stiles hair before delving back into his book. Stiles yawned loudly deciding that maybe a nap would be beneficial. Crawling into bed Stiles fell asleep almost instantly.

Dreaming Stiles decided was a terrible thing. Stiles was alone in the woods just outside Beacon Hills, it was dark and if not for Stiles wolf prowess he wouldn't be able to see at all. A rustling in the trees grabbed Stiles attention. Whipping around a tired to peer into the dark shadows that lay ahead of him.

"Stiles, Stiles this way"

Okay, now that was creepy, Stiles sighed, again with the creepy. Stiles walked deeper into the woods. Bad idea, hell ya, but what the hell it's only a dream right. Stiles stopped when the voices ceased to talk. The wind stopped rustling the trees and the forest seemed to darken. A dark laugh echoed around him.

"Sssstilesss"

Something brushed the back of his neck, spinning around, of course nothing was there, nothings ever there. The voice let out another laugh.

"Your dreamsss, your thoughtssss, they are wide open. Weak, but strong, an odd combination".

Stile couldn't see the man, but his voice was everywhere including his head. The man's voice reminded Stiles of a snake, fluid and honestly just downright creepy., but it was low and raw as if the man had been shouting beforehand. Stiles shivered as a hand caressed his back, vanishing the next instance. Stiles decided to stay quiet, shutting his eyes and willing for the dream to change, hell even to wake up. The voice tutted and a hand cupped his chin.

"That won't work, this isn't a dream Stiless. Open your eyess, Open them!"

The hand gripping his chin got tighter, causing Stiles to gasp, eyes flying open. Stiles grimaced and tried to reel back. The man was nothing, black smoke in the shape of a being stood before him.

"Stilesss, it'sss a pleasure to meet you, it wasss kind of you to allow me entrance to your dreamscape".

The smoke that had being clutching Stiles chin let go, only to caress his cheek. Stiles shivered,the thing sending shivers throughout his body.

"What the fuck do you want". Stiles managed to chatter through clenched teeth.

The smoke seemed to smile at him.

"Consssider myself and my companions… your alliesss, you will need us Stiless,for what isss about to occur, for none of you are… prepared".

"I don't even know you, and whatthe hell are you talking about".

The smoke let out another laugh, rich and full.

"You will see child of the starss, we shall be your silent watchers until the time comes, we would recommend that you keep thiss… visit to yourself… but it is up to you. Goodnight Stilesss, sleep in peace".

The smoke faded, the forest following until Stiles was left alone, and he himself faded into a deep restful slumber.

Waking up confused was never what Stiles considered to be a good thing, it made morning headaches occur and grumpiness to ensue. Instead of forcing any of that onto the two wolves downstairs, Stiles decided to wrap himself back into his blankets and ponder. A loud banging sound from downstairs caught his attention.

"Peter, you will keep your mouth shut, Stiles has enough going on, he doesn't need this to weigh on his mind as well".

"He has a right to know Derek, whether or not he blames himself is completely up to himself, which he should not anyways, the boy is smarter than that!"

Derek snarled. "He only just started to recover, I don't want to push that back by giving him this kind of news, I also don't need him losing control".

"You are being selfish Derek, fine do as you please, Stiles will be most angry when he finds out you have been keeping important information from him"

Peter fumed, throwing himself gracelessly onto the couch. Stiles decided that now would be a good time to remove himself from the stairs.

"What are you keeping from me?"

Derek and Peter looked up. Peter gave a triumphant grin.

"Stiles, you don't need to know, focus on yourself".

Derek tried to get Stiles to not ask. Stiles shook his head.

"Tell me Derek, I want to know, don't keep stuff from me".

Derek sighed, glaring over at Peter.

"Shut up Peter, I can hear your ego over here" Derek moved to sit on a chair "Heathers and his pack were found mutilated outside of Beacon Hills, their bodies strung up like they were on show".

Stiles blinked, stumbling back onto the bottom step.

"They were good people, good wolves. They may have gone about things the wrong way, but they… they didn't deserve death".

Stiles placed his head on his knees. Derek looked over to Stiles a sad look on his face.

"There were woman and children, how sick, how fucked up do you have to be to do something like that, fuck, fuck!".

Peter and Derek had risen to their feet. Ready if Stiles lost control.

"Stiles you need to calm down".

Peter moved to kneel in front of Stiles, cupping his chin, lifting it so they were looking into each other's eyes.

"Little one, calm yourself, everything will be fine, the culprit will be found. This however, is not helping your recovery. Back to sleep now Stiles, Shhhh, just rest".

Stiles felt his eyes droop as Peter spoke, until he was encompassed by darkness. He would get Peter back for this, but sleep didn't seem so bad right now. Stiles could freak out later, cry later, figure out what in the hell was coming later. Sleep though was a comfort he would take.


	10. Chapter 10

**I am really sorry this is late and short as all hell, i am just a little busy and exhausted. keep up your voting guys**  
**Scott/Allison Scott/Issac. Derek/Stiles or go with Derek/Stiles/Peter or and Evil Scott. next chapter will be longer I promise.**

Several days had passed since Heathers pack had been found slaughtered and Stiles was getting pissed off. No matter how much research he did he could find nothing on whatever had invaded his dream, and quite possibly killed the pack as well. Nothing was coming together, Stiles slammed his laptop closed. Peter looked up from the chair he was lounging in, shaking his head slightly.

"Honestly Stiles, if you told us what you are looking for we could help you".

Stiles growled, frustration emanating from every pore. He knew he should tell them, god did he know. Stiles didn't even know why he was so adamant on not telling them, it didn't make any sense. Stiles looked over at Peter.

"Where's Derek?".

Peter shrugged "Dr. Deaton I think, I was once again ordered to stay and watch you, if you ask me I don't think Derek trust me at all".

Stiles snorted "Nobody trust you Peter, the only reason he trusts you with me, is because there isn't a reason to kill somebody you almost died trying to save".

"You trust me, albeit very little, however it is still trust".

Stiles narrowed his eyes "My brain says trusting you will be the most monumental mistake of my life, unfortunately I've chosen to ignore it god knows why, I haven't even done things logically, why start now".

Beaming was the best way to describe Peter at that moment, turning from a man who had lost everything, to a man who just gained something back. Nodding Peter set his book down, returning back to his disturbing self.

"Now that we have come to the conclusion that you refuse to listen to the logical side of yourself around me, tell me what haunts your thoughts".

Stiles contemplated silently to himself for a few moments before nodding . He recounted his dream to Peter, who looked more increasingly worried as he continued to speak. Peter stood up abruptly, ripping his book in half.

"Little one, sometimes I forget you are a child, however common sense it seems has alluded you, do not ever listen to what things that invade your mind tell you. You listened to smoke, a thing you could not possibly…".

Peter punched the wall behind him, leaving a gaping hole and crumbling concrete. Kneeling down in front of Stiles, he placed his hands on Stiles shoulders.

"We are pack, we protect each other, how are we to protect you when you keep silent, trust us… trust me".

Stiles turned his head to the side "Do you know what they are?".

Peter hit the side of the couch, standing up hand on chin.

"It is not a what Stiles, it is a who. Trust them in the fact that they are on your side, they do not lie. They will protect you, regrettably we have the misfortune of not knowing why".

"Yes, but who are they!?".

"They are knights, a smoke guard against the enemy. They call themselves the Stella Patronis*".

Peter moved back to his chair, he stared at Stiles, causing the boy to fidget uncomfortably.

"I have only heard of them in legend and myth, they only protect those of great importance, so little one, the question is, who are you?".

**Stella Patronis*= Star Protectors**


	11. Chapter 11

**Scott/Allison Scott/Issac. or Evil Scott. So I've taken the threesome because most of you don't want it, so I am going to stick with the Derek/Stiles with a little bit of Peter/Stiles. But please continue to vote on the Scott issue. Hope you enjoy the chapter guys.**

Silence was all encompassing, a call from Derek had Peter out of the apartment ordering Stiles to stay put. The pain Stiles had been ignoring was out now in full force. Stiles had curled up on the ground, tears rolling down his face, teeth clenched. Stiles hungered for pack, for a mate, he craved to belong to somebody. Stiles whimpered, crawling onto his hands and knees, dragging himself onto the couch. It was late at night, and while Stiles was feeling drained sleep was nowhere in sight. Another wave of pain shot through Stiles, shutting his eyes tight. What felt like a hand brushed over Stiles brow.

"Hush child, rest without worry, we are here to protect you, your Stella Patronis".

Pain rushed out of Stiles body, he cracked open his eyes, black smoke filled his line of vision.

"Thank you" Stiles managed to croak out.

The smoke seemed to smile, running it's hand through Stiles hair.

"Sleep now, your wolvesss, are returning, they will… take care of you".

The smoke vanished as the door to the apartment opened, and pain re-entered his body albeit less than before. Stiles longed to curl up with the two wolves and rest, as if it would take the pain away. A light was flicked on causing Stiles to groan loudly in pain. The light was automatically shut back off.

"Stiles, are you okay?".

Derek's voice was soothing against his ears. Peter hand darted forward, pressing against his forehead.

"He is burning up, I told you leaving him alone was a bad idea".

Derek snarled, gathering Stiles into his arms. Stiles purred at the contact nuzzling farther into the touch.

"I'm going to get him into a cold bath, you make something to eat, he'll need it".

Peter nodded as Derek quickly up the stairs, placing Stiles on the bed before running into the bathroom. Stiles groaned at the loss of contact, curling up. Derek came back seconds later, mumbling his apologies as he stripped Stiles bear and placed him into the cold water. Stiles hissed at the contact, scrabbling to get out. Derek placed his hand on Stiles chest, holding him in the water. Once Derek deemed Stiles cooled off enough, he removed the boy from the water, cradling the naked boy in his arms. Peter was standing in the bedroom with a towel. Drying the boy off and dressing him in some warm pajamas was challenging, as Stiles kept trying to curl up on them. Derek sighed holding Stiles close to his body.

"Stiles, there's soup downstairs, you need to eat something".

Stiles shook his head moving himself closer to Derek. Derek stood up, taking Stiles downstairs. Derek sat down on the couch Stiles in his lap. Peter brought over the bowl of soup handing it to his nephew.

"Is this okay?".

Stiles nodded. Stiles managed to eat most of the soup before he began to fall asleep. Peter took the bowl, while Derek got Stiles into bed. Stiles however, refused to let go, causing Derek to have to curl up in the bed with him. Stiles snuggled contently against Derek. Derek had his arm draped over Stiles holding him close. Peter stood at the door smirking at the site of the pair. Stiles looked up at Peter, giving a small smile. Derek seemed to notice the movement, and looked over, he let out a growl. Peter shrugged and left the room.

"How are you feeling?".

"Better, the longing is gone, but it's still uncomfortable when either you or Peter are not close enough".

Derek's hand was rubbing soothing circles on Stiles back.

"Do you think you're up to listen to some news?".

Stiles nodded, eager to hear anything.

"Unfortunately we have nothing on your protector situation, Peter says it will play out sooner or later, and if they aren't here to harm you leave it be. Heathers pack, we now know was killed by hunters, wolfsbane bullets were collected from them. Markus Lefare left his signature there an M.L carved into Heathers back".

Stiles trembled slightly from a mix of fury and grief.

"Fuck, how could they!".

"They are hunters Stiles, they turned and kidnapped you, that's all the excuse they needed".

Stiles buried his head into Derek's chest, tears spilling over. Sobs racked his body, Derek pulled Stiles closer so both arms were wrapped around him, whispering small reassurances into his ear. Once Stiles was asleep, Derek lifted his head, wiping the tears from his cheeks and placed a small kiss to his forehead.

Stiles awoke to a heavy weight on him. Opening his eyes, he smiled as he noticed Derek draped over him. This was home, Stiles had no doubt in his mind, that this is where he's supposed to be. Derek groaned, his eyes blinking open. He smiled at Stiles before rolling onto his back, stretching.

"Good morning".

"Morning".

Stiles laughed at Derek's rough greeting. Glaring playfully at Stiles, he pushed him away. Stiles laughed getting onto his knees and pouncing on Derek.

"You ticklish Mr. Sourwolf?".

Stiles proceed to bring Derek to tears, neither one of them noticing that Peter had entered the room. Peter cleared his throat, causing them both to jump.

"Good to see you are… feeling better".

Peter raised an eyebrow, gesturing to their position. Stiles flushed crimson, scampering off of Derek and the bed. Derek rolled his eyes, leaning farther into the bed giving Peter a challenging look.

"I'm going to shower".

Stiles gathered some fresh clothes before running off to the bathroom. Stiles heard Peter laugh before he turned the water on. He decided he didn't want to hear anymore. Stiles stepped into the warm spray of the shower. So many thing were running through his mind. Why would the hunters do that? How did they even know? How was this going to be solved?. Along with these thoughts came, Derek stayed with him! Derek slept with him! Derek Hale brooding sourwolf wiped tears from his face and helped soothe him. A knock on the door startled him from his thoughts.

"I can hear your heart beating from out here Stiles, better calm down before Derek hears. How would you explain to him your heart is beating this way just for him".

Peter laughed at the growl that ripped from Stiles.

"Go away Peter".

Shit, it wasn't like that, no way. Derek was just doing his alpha duty, he couldn't develop feelings for a man who didn't have any for him. He went through enough of that with Lydia. He may be strongly bisexual, and he may have only been after Lydia because he was to afraid of being even more of a freak than he already was, but that didn't mean he could be in love with Derek Hale. Stiles nodded, getting out of the shower and getting dressed. It was decided, he would not fall in love with Derek. Stiles jumped as a door downstairs slammed. He ran down the stairs, coming to an abrupt halt he came face to face with Markus Lefare. Well shit. Derek and Peter moved to stand in front of Stiles.

"Hello Stiles, you've looked better".

"You agreed to leave Lefare".

Derek growled, eyes flashing red.

"Yes well, I heard you got into some trouble, thought I'd come clean up".

"You killed innocent people, woman and children even men, you're the monster Lefare".

Lefare frowned for a moment before shrugging.

"Whether or not you agree with what we did, we followed the code. They kidnapped a human and forcefully turned you. They broke the rules".

Peter placed a calming hand on Stiles shoulder, before stepping forward.

"What is it that you want, as it was last seen you left and were told to stay away. You happened to agree that as long as the Argents were here, that you would not return".

"I came here to see if Stiles would reconsider our offer".

Derek snarled "What offer?".

"To join us".

Stiles scoffed "I said no then, I'll say no now, besides its obvious I'm a wolf now".

"You're a good kid Stiles wolf or not you're smart and we could use someone like you. Unlike other hunters we still follow the code. We do not kill just for the sake of ridding the world of anything not human".

"I said no, this is my home Lefare, leave".

"We'll be just outside of town if you need us, we won't give up that easy".

Once they had gone Peter and Derek rounded on Stiles. Stiles sighed and proceeded to tell them about his interaction with the hunters. Leaving out the parts about him being unwanted and unappreciated by the pack. Derek and Peter didn't look pleased. How could things get worse than they already had. Oh ya two over protective werewolf's, that counted as worse.


	12. Chapter 12

**Scott/Allison Scott/Issac. or Evil Scott. Just a little chapter I decided to write, to lighten the mood a little. :) Enjoy**

Stiles decided spending too much time alone with Sourwolf and his creepy uncle was a bad idea, hence why Scott and Isaac were over. Pizza, video games and junk food, this is what had been missing from his summer vacation. Isaac said something that made Scott laugh, causing him to bump into Stiles.

"Shit, man".

Stiles pop spilt right down the front of his shirt.

"Whoa sorry Stiles".

Stiles shook his head, grabbing some paper towel to dab his shirt with.

"So where are your keepers?" Isaac smirked.

"Peter decided it was time to go get some new books, and more clothes, and Derek went upstairs mumbling about teenagers, and not to make a mess".

Scott laughed "It's like he believes we'll get the place blown up or something".

Stiles raised an eyebrow at Scott causing him to laugh even harder. Scott clutched at his stomach, falling onto his side.

"Oh god, that really is something we might do" he wheezed out, wiping tears from his eyes.

Isaac snorted, glancing up as the front door opened. Peter walked in holding beer and grinning.

"Honestly boys pop? here I brought the alcohol, don't worry it is on me".

Peter winked as he placed the beer beside Stiles, then pulled out another case from the bag he was holding.

"Have at it boys, I informed Melissa that you would all be spending the night here".

"Crazy Pedo-wolf to the rescue guys, time to drown our worries and our fears".

Isaac and Scott glanced wearily at the beer.

"You sure we should trust this?"

"Oh hell no, but Derek's here so logic out the window, besides we can't even get drunk so it's not as if it really matter".

Peter laughed "You are mistaken little one, there are wolfs who have specialized the craft of making alcohol that affects wolves, this is strong".

Peter grabbed three beers and handed them out before taking one for himself.

"Cheers".

It was god knows how many beers later, Scott and Isaac had passed out on the floor, while Peter was being amused by a very drunk Stiles.

"Where is Sourwolf anyways… you woooled… would… think that he'd come down by now".

"Little one, Derek left hours ago, something about booze and annoying teenagers do not mix well".

Stiles nodded drowsily, leaning back against the couch

"Now Stiles let us get you, upstairs and into bed".

Peter gathered Stiles into his arms, Stiles dozed off slightly until Peter jostled him awake. Stiles brain was moving slowly and as such was pretty sure he was seeing things when he saw Peter lean towards him and kiss him softly on the mouth. Peter tilted his head to the side.

"Do not worry little one, I was testing a theory".

"What the-o-ry… is that?".

"My feelings for you Stiles are all over the place, I had to somehow test what the basis of those feelings are".

"And what did you fiind".

"That you have no need to worry about me lusting after your attentions, however I am not opposed to platonic sex, keep that in mind for when you are frustrated enough. Now it is late and you need to sleep".

Stiles nodded, slightly confused, before falling straight back to sleep.

Waking up was extremely painful with a hangover. Waking up with a hangover and an angry looking Derek standing over him was even worse. Derek shoved a cup of coffee into his hands, Stiles gladly took a full-size sip from the cup.

"Scott and Isaac went home, to hung-over to say goodbye".

"So what's with the angry face?".

"You got smashed last night, what if something had happened, honestly Stiles".

Stiles sighed "I know, but it's been a rough summer so far, letting loose seemed like a good idea at the time".

Derek sat down on the edge of the bed, patting his leg.

"Anything happen last night I should be aware about?".

Stiles shook his head, causing Derek to narrow his eyes.

"A verbal answer is preferred".

"Nope not a thing, just got drunk and went to bed".

Stiles went to get out of bed, Derek pushed him back down.

"That was a lie, want to try again".

"Petermayhavekissedmetryingtofigureouthisfeelings".

"Repeat that, slower"

"Peter may have kissed me trying to figure out his feelings".

Stiles looked downwards. A growl ripped out from Derek, looking up Stiles tired to scuttle backwards. Derek grabbed his wrist pinning it to the bed and crawled on top of him. Derek dragged his teeth over Stiles pulse point.

"Derek, Derek stop".

A growl shut Stiles up, Derek moved to look at Stiles. Derek's eyes bled red before crashing his lips into the boys beneath him, forcing his tongue into Stiles mouth before ripping himself away.

"MINE! Stiles do you understand me, mine".


	13. Chapter 13

**So I've taken everyone's vote into account and I am not telling you what's going to happen with Scott XD you will have to wait and see :) enjoy.**

Stiles laughed "Excuse me, no excuse you".

Stiles using his strength shoved Derek to the floor, Derek blinked snapping out of whatever stupor he had been in.

"Stiles, I'm sorry I didn't mean….".

Stiles felt a pang in his chest, before giving a laugh.

"Don't worry about it man, wolf instincts and all".

Derek seemed to relax slightly at this, smiling a little before getting off the floor.

"Sorry Stiles, really I didn't mean to, the idea of Peter kissing you was too much, the alpha in me doesn't trust my uncle and the idea of him pursing you makes the wolf angry".

"So your idea is to try and claim me yourself?".

"No, no, well yes, my wolf, I just want to protect you Stiles, and my uncle is good for nobody".

Stiles sighed, pushing himself out of the bed. Placing a hand on Derek's shoulder.

"I know you don't think I can protect myself Derek, but I can, so don't worry about it. I know all about how bad your uncle can be".

Stiles left the room, leaving a slightly stunned Derek behind him. Peter was leaning against the wall at the bottom of the stairs, smirk planted firmly on his face.

"Don't say a damn thing Peter".

Stiles settled himself down at his laptop, he knew that the pack was doing their best to get all the information needed. He doubted however that even with Lydia's prowess they would find everything.

Stiles looked for hours, scouring the internet and the bestiary. The Stella Patronis were only mentioned a handful of times, and every time it was assumptions based off of speculation. Somehow this group had evaded documentation. Peter and Derek had been quietly whispering upstairs for some time now, to quite for Stiles to listen in on. When the two wolves descended from upstairs Stiles refused to even spare them a glance. Finally having enough of the silence and not getting anywhere with his research Stiles shut his computer. The two elder wolves looked over from where they were chatting in the kitchen.

"Any luck Stiles?"

"Nothing, Peter pretty much covered it all when we were talking".

A thundering sound came from outside, causing the three to stop. Derek moved to the window and cursed.

"What the hell are those?!".

" Aitu,"

Stiles scrambled to the window. What looked to be angry floating apparitions were staring up at them.

"What?".

"Malevolent spirits".

"That's a lot of angry spirits, there's what about twenty of them".

Peter shrugged, a worried look passing over his face.

"Well how do we fight them" Derek looked spooked.

"Not a clue, they are spirits you do not fight spirits you run from them. I doubt however they will continue to wait patiently, so I vote we call Deaton, while we leave".

Peter ushered them all to the apartment, opening the door only to shut it again.

"Nope, that was a terrible idea".

"No, we didn't realize when we walked into more spirits or Aitu or whatever the hell their called".

Stiles was freaking out, hadn't today been eventful enough. Peter pulled out his phone quickly dialing Deaton's number. Peter dropped his cell before he could hit call.

"Well this is an odd day".

Stiles and Derek turned to see what caught Peter's attention. Black smoke figures took up most of the room. Derek's jaw seemed to hit the floor, while Stiles panic just seemed to grow.

"Hello Sssstilesss and companionsss, we recommend you move upssstairs. We shall help you".

Derek seemed to debate whether or not to listen to the Stella Patronis. Stiles however, was already up the staircase followed closely by Peter. What seemed to be the leader of the Stella Patronis hissed out some orders before pushing Derek to the stairs, and following them into Stiles bedroom.

"The Aitu's shall be dealt with, all will be well".

"So well we're all up here, are you always smoke?"

Derek and Peter glanced at Stiles, rolling their eyes. The smoke seemed to smirk.

"No, we are corporeal beings".

"Then what's up with the smoke, like seriously smoke".

A deep laugh resonated around them. The smoke started to swirl around, within the center of it a young man appeared. He had shaggy blond hair, and was wearing a long black cloak that fell down to his feet. The newly formed man stood to his full height towering over Stiles.

"Well, then… now what am I supposed to call you The Smoke was fitting, now it's not"

"Claude Vermont, pleasure to make your acquaintance".

Claude's voice was low and rich.

"British? somehow I was expecting Russian or something".

Peter and Derek just sighed, moving to sit on the bed. Claude laughed, reaching over to ruffle Stiles hair.

"My people have finished, and have vacated you apartment".

"Wait, don't leave yet, I have questions loads of them too, and I really think some of them need to be answered, like why are you here? What were those things doing here? what's coming?".

"The Aitu where here because of you Stiles, and you need to be prepared for more deadly creatures heading your way, we can protect you, but at some point you will have to also be able to protect yourself. This is all I can say for now, be vigilant, stay with your wolves, and be wary of who you trust".

Before Stiles could get another word in Claude vanished. Stiles turned to the two older wolves behind him, arms flailing in the air.

"Well if that wasn't vague I sure as hell don't know what is".

Going downstairs Stiles groaned, white dust seemed to cover the entire apartment.

"Seriously, just leave a mess of dead spirit ashes all over the fucking place!"

Stiles sighed, grabbing cleaning supplies.

"Guess it's better than dealing with angry dead people".


End file.
